fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cynthia/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Summoned * "I am Cynthia, hero of justice and daughter of legendary pegasus knight Sumia! Evil doers shall be punished!" Home * "Askr is so pretty. It reminds me Ylisse during peacetime... Let's do our best to protect this kingdom. We have to!" * "In the future I'm from, my mother and I promised to make a lance together when she returned from battle. But before she could fulfill that promise, she..." * "Whoa, whoa, whoa... You're patrolling again? You'll wear yourself out at this rate! Leave this to Cynthia the Hero!" * "You don't say anything special when you summon Heroes? You really need a cool catchphrase! Something like... "Come forth, my Hero!" What do you think of that? Feel free to use it." * "Let's see, what should I do for my next entrance... Showering myself in flower petals would be cool... But explosions are pretty cool, too. Hey, maybe you could fire off your divine weapon to announce me?" * "Wings of Justice soaring over the battlefield... It's Cynthia, here to deliver a message! Friendship is the greatest source of power for those who stand against evil!" (Greeting from friend) * "I've been doing some thinking, and I came up with a cool way for the Order of Heroes to take the battlefield! OK, so, picture this... We start with me, right? High up on a mountain, showering Heroes with flower petals. Then, boom! You enter! You pose in the center of the group and raise your divine weapon as you declare—! Huh? You think the enemy would strike before all this played out? Well, I guess you have a point... I wanted to come up with this idea as a way to thank you, but I guess it's no good. On to plan B! Which is just me saying... Thank you for giving me this power, and for calling me a Hero, and for... Well, for generally looking out for me. I still have a long way to go, and I may be sort of clumsy, but... Someday, I will be the Wings of Justice! And when that day comes, I just know you and I will look so cool together in battle!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I'm trying to come up with a cool way to make an entrance. Help me out!" * "No matter how fearsome the foe, Cynthia—the One-Woman Onslaught—will never shrink from the challenge!" * "I like it here. It's nice to be called a Hero." * "The Order of Heroes is so cool, so...heroic!" * "Isn't this pegasus beautiful? She was my mother's. Y'know...back when... Yeah." * "I'll always remember the promise my mother made. Always." * "I fight to save the world—any world! My hope is to become a true hero, even if nobody notices me doing it!" Map * "Yup!" * "Here goes nothin'!" * "Easy-peasy!" Level Up * "Look upon my might, ye wicked, and despair!" (5-6 stats up) * "Battlemaiden Cynthia ups her game!" (3-4 stats up) * "Eek... Being a hero is harder than I thought." (1-2 stats up) * "Thanks for the extra power. I'll become a great hero! Just watch!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Okay, you got this..." * "Time to pay!" * "I am the Wings of Justice!" * "An end to evil!" Defeat * "Was I...a hero?" Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes